You already know how this will end
by Math'L
Summary: OS. 'Tu sais déjà comment ça va finir.' Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il l'avait su à la minute où il était parti. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait entendu la porte claquer, sans aucune possibilité de se retourner. Sans pouvoir dire un dernier mot, sans pouvoir essayer de s'expliquer. Stiles avait embrassé Derek. Stiles avait quitté Derek. Stiles allait en payer le prix.


**Disclaimer :**** Le monde de Teen wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

**Note :**** Bonjouuuuur ! Je sais pas pourquoi je publie, je vais encore me faire taper ! **

**Merci à la merveilleuse ****PiccolinaSandra**** pour sa correction et son soutien ! **

**Inspiration : ****You already know how this will end. (Pinterest)**

**oOo**

\- Tu sais déjà comment ça va finir.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il l'avait su à la minute où il était parti. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait entendu la porte claquer, sans aucune possibilité de se retourner. Sans pouvoir dire un dernier mot, sans pouvoir essayer de s'expliquer.

Il était parti comme un voleur dans la nuit. Il avait été là et le lendemain, il n'y avait plus personne.

Derek n'était pas un homme qui renonçait. Et toutes ces années, Stiles l'avait attendu. Tout en sachant pertinemment que ça signerait son arrêt de mort.

Derek. Son plus grand regret. S'il n'avait pas cédé à ce caprice, il aurait pu vivre auprès des siens. Mais voilà, il avait pris une décision et ça avait tout précipité. Il avait collé ses lèvres à celles de Derek et son monde s'était écroulé. Des années de fuite pour quelques mois de plaisir dans la chaleur du loup.

Il aimerait avoir la foi des héros des tragédies grecques. Dire qu'il le referait sans hésiter. Que l'amour de Derek valait tous les sacrifices.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il aurait aimé voir son père tous les week-ends. Et boire des verres avec Scott. L'aider à emménager avec Kira. Féliciter Chris pour son mariage avec Mélissa. Tenir dans ses bras le bébé d'Erica et Boyd. Casser la gueule de Jackson quand il avait rompu avec Lydia. Il aurait aimé appartenir au quotidien de ses amis.

Mais voilà, il avait embrassé Derek. Il avait plongé dans le stupre et la luxure. Et c'était un crime qui se punissait par le sang. Le sien, en l'occurrence.

\- Pourquoi Stiles putain ? Pourquoi ?

Dans son dos, le loup grondait.

\- Faut-il qu'il y ait toujours une raison Derek ? Ne peut-on pas avoir un coup de folie ? Une envie ?

\- Non. Pas quand ça signifie quitter ton père, ton meilleur ami et ce qui a composé ta vie pendant des années.

\- Peut-être que j'en avais marre de cette vie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Derek s'approche si vite, à se retrouver plaquer contre un mur, avec plus de force que jamais.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Pas quand j'ai observé ton père se décomposer à chaque anniversaire où tu n'étais pas. Pas quand j'ai vu Scott chercher ton regard dans l'église, pour se rassurer alors qu'il savait pertinemment que tu n'étais pas là. T'avais aucun droit de quitter tout ça, par envie ou par ennui.

\- Je ne peux remarquer que tu n'as pas parlé de toi.

\- Tu pouvais me quitter. Tu pouvais ne plus m'aimer. Mais t'en aller, en laissant toute ta famille ? L'homme que j'ai aimé n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Le passé utilisé brisa un peu plus le cœur de Stiles. Mais Derek lâcha le corps de Stiles au même moment où son masque volait en éclats. Le loup s'écarta et il n'avait voulu tant ramener ce corps chaud contre lui.

\- Pourquoi me faire ça ? Ne méritais-je pas un au revoir ? Une explication ? Un mot ? J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi. Tu ne m'as même pas donné un adieu.

\- Je t'aime et c'est en train de me tuer.

La phrase était sortie sans qu'il n'ait le temps de la retenir. Il ne voulait pas être si cru. En réalité, il ne voulait même pas lui dire. Il avait inventé une belle histoire. Lui faire croire qu'il s'était lassé et qu'il avait décidé de voyager. Un mensonge qui aurait permis au loup de vivre en le détestant, plutôt qu'en se détestant.

Mais voilà, Stiles n'était pas un héros. Et ça lui faisait mal que sa famille le voit comme un lâche, mal que Derek l'imagine vivant loin de lui, alors qu'en réalité, il était mourant à ses côtés.

Le visage de Derek s'était tordu sous l'incompréhension et la douleur. La mort, c'était un sujet trop sensible pour lui et il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots associés au nom de Stiles.

Il sût à cet instant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans dire la vérité, toute la vérité.

Il se dégagea de Derek et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il regarda autour de lui. Il habitait depuis quelques années un appartement de deux pièces, meublé. Rien ne lui appartenait vraiment. Il aurait pu mettre ses affaires dans un carton et s'en aller sans rien oublier. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait rêvé sa vie. A trente ans, il s'imaginait dans une maison ou un grand appartement, avec des meubles qu'il aimait, qui lui appartenait et qu'il aurait choisi avec soin. Il y aurait peut-être eu quelqu'un pour les utiliser avec lui. Mais non, il avait 30 ans et son bien le plus précieux était un antique ordinateur portable qui lui permettait de rester connecté avec le reste du monde. Et d'espionner Beacon Hills pour voir comment la vie se déroulait sans lui là-bas.

Il inspira un grand coup.

**\- Je n'ai pas eu le béguin pour toi tout de suite. Parce que, désolé mec, tu es flippant lorsque l'on te rencontre dans une forêt la nuit. Et t'es pas du genre aimable. Mais tu semblais être la personne la plus à même d'aider Scott. Mais le temps, les aventures etc. Je ne vais pas refaire toutes nos péripéties. Et ta manière de porter le cuir est beaucoup trop bandante. Et tu avais cette manie de prendre soin de tes bêtas sans en avoir l'air, comme s'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on te surprenne en délit de sentiment.**

**Quand on s'est embrassés ce soir-là … C'était fantastique. Si je me concentre assez, je peux me souvenir de la manière dont tes mains parcouraient mon corps. Ces 6 mois ensemble ont été fantastiques.**

**Tu te souviens que j'ai commencé à être fatigué ? J'avais mis ça sur le compte de mes trop nombreuses nuits sur l'ordinateur. Un jour, j'ai craché du sang. J'ai commencé à avoir peur. J'ai été à l'hôpital, ils m'ont fait passer tous les tests possibles. Rien. Ils m'ont renvoyé chez moi avec des somnifères et la promesse de revenir si ça empirait. J'ai beau être un humain lambda, je me suis dit que Deaton aurait peut-être une idée.**

**La vérité, c'est qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait.**

Il tourna la tête vers Derek.

**\- Tu te souviens avoir déjà vu des humains, compagnons de loup-garous, dans ta Meute ?**

Il vit que Derek s'apprêtait à hocher la tête avant de réfléchir plus précisément.

**\- Non, tu n'en as jamais vu. Quand un humain et un loup se trouvent, l'humain est en général mordu dans les mois qui suivent. Parce que le corps humain ne supporte pas très bien le lien d'âme-sœur.**

Voilà, il avait lâché la bombe. Ils étaient âme-sœurs. Et il allait mourir à cause de son humanité. Derek accusa le coup. Il s'assit à côté de lui, sonné.

**\- Je pourrais te mordre !**

**\- Trop tard. La morsure doit être réalisée la pleine lune suivant l'accouplement.**

**\- Mais ! A aucun moment le lien s'est manifesté ! Quand on a couché ensemble, rien ne s'est passé.**

**\- Deaton ne sait pas pourquoi.**

_C'était faux_. Deaton avait une théorie. Il pensait que la perte de la famille de Derek l'avait fermé aux nouvelles rencontres, aux nouveaux liens. C'était pour ça qu'il ne ressentait pas ses bêtas. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas reconnu son compagnon. Mais Stiles n'allait pas lui dire qu'il allait mourir à cause de lui. Derek en serait déjà persuadé, il n'allait pas rajouter à sa peine.

**\- Il m'a conseillé de m'éloigner. Que je pouvais grappiller quelques mois, des années peut-être. **

**C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je savais que si je restais pour te dire au revoir, je ne partirai jamais. Et tu devrais encore voir quelqu'un que tu aimais, mourir.**

**\- Alors tu es venu t'enfermer dans un studio qui pue le moisi pour vivre le reste de ta vie.**

Le sarcasme teintait la voix de Derek mais Stiles savait que c'était pour cacher la douleur. La douleur de s'être fait voler ces dernières années avec son compagnon. La douleur de ce que le futur augurait.

**\- Il me restait trois mois. Six, au maximum. Mon père allait mieux, Scott était sur le point d'emménager avec Kira. Tu souriais à nouveau. Ma mort, … aurait anéanti tout ça. Je préférai que vous pensiez que j'étais un connard qui vivait heureux ailleurs que d'être un mort sur vos consciences. **

**\- Je déteste ton pseudo-altruisme. Tu penses que tu aurais tout détruit en mourant. Je te rassure, tu as déjà tout détruit en partant.**

**\- Va-t****'****en. Maintenant, tu as tes réponses. Tu peux t'en aller. Je t'interdis de dire la vérité en rentrant. Dis****-****leur que je suis heureux, loin ou ne leur dis rien. Mon père n'enterrera pas son fils.**

Il se leva du canapé, tournant le dos à Derek et répéta :

**\- Va-t****'****en.**

Et Derek s'en alla.

Parce qu'il pouvait le vilipender pour son pseudo-altruisme, il savait aussi que la mort de Stiles ébranlerait beaucoup de monde. Il avait eu la réponse à sa question. C'était à lui de porter ce fardeau maintenant.

**oOo**

**Voilààààà ! Maintenant, je vais me cacher parce que je sens que vous allez essayer de me cramer sur la place publique ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année ! Qu'elle soit riche de tout ce que vous voulez ! Maintenant, je cours me cacher ! **

**Sterekement vôtre,**

**Math'**

**PS : je jure que j'essaye d'écrire en ce moment mais le temps semble se diluer dans toutes les choses que je dois faire avant d'avoir le droit de m'asseoir dans mon canapé pour écrire ! **


End file.
